


Learner

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Driving, Mentions of drug/alcohol abuse, Missing Scene, Season 1 Episode 5, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Klaus cannot drive. Yet, he drives Diego after Cha cha and Hazel in a ice cream van? What can I say, Klaus is a fast learner.Basically the missing scene where Diego gives his brother a crash course in driving.





	Learner

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus can't drive because he is a disaster gay like me. I also cannot drive. So all instructions in this are from wikiHow. As I say, a gay disaster. Hope you enjoy x

“Is this all part of your master plan?” Klaus slumped back against the ice cream van, trying to ignore the pain in his foot from kicking their bust tyres. Diego sighed in frustration, hissing in pain slightly and clutching at his injured arm. 

“Well, I guess that’s that then maybe we -” Diego cut him off before he could finish.

“Get in the van.” He snapped, 

“Well, that doesn’t sound shady at all…” Klaus muttered. “Didn’t Mom teach you about stranger danger Diego.” 

“Shut up and move.” Diego wasn’t in the mood for games. He pulled out one of his knives and began using it to jimmy the lock open. He gritted his teeth in pain as his injured arm jarred and Klaus sighed. 

“Diego, Diego stop, you’re hurting yourself!” Klaus protested, just as the lock clicked open. “This is insane you can’t drive!” 

“Klaus-” He had a warning tone to his voice.

“If you can give me a high five then you can drive.” Klaus said, holding up his ‘Goodbye’ hand. Diego started at it a moment but didn’t move. 

“You’re right.” 

“No I - wait, yes, no I am?” Klaus stumbled, he wasn’t used to people agreeing with him. 

“I can’t drive. So you’ll have to.” Klaus froze. 

“Wait what? I can’t drive, Diego! Why do you think I get you to drive me everywhere!” Klaus protested.

“To be annoying?” Diego offered. 

“Even if I could drive, I’ve just drunk a whole bottle of vodka you can’t let me drive! As a ex police officer you can’t force me to commit a felony! This is me we are talking about here.” Klaus rambled and Diego pushed him towards the drivers seat. 

“Klaus you have been drinking vodka like water since you were 13.” 

“Oh yes because alcoholics get a pass from drunk driving charges!” Klaus said sarcastically. Diego sighed in frustration. 

“I’ll talk you through it, just get in!” 

“No!”

“Klaus! I will pay you okay? Please! For me.” The sudden vulnerability in his voice caught Klaus off guard. He knew that voice, the look in Diego’s eyes. He felt it himself, felt it for Dave. 

“Fine!” Klaus gave in with a dramatic sigh, raising his hands in defeat. “But I want my money later.” He said as he climbed into the driver's seat. He lent over and opened the passengers door. He helped haul Diego in, only jarring his brothers arm slightly. 

“You think they have Twisters in here?” Klaus asked, peering into the back of the van full of freezers. “Best thing for tonsillitis, deepthroat a Twister.” 

“I...I don’t even…” Diego stared at his brother in disbelief. Sometimes Klaus was a lot, even for Klaus. His brother shrugged as if to say ‘what?’ and Diego shook his head. 

“Look, whatever, we don’t have time for this.” He said. “We need to hotwire her.” 

“On it!” Klaus bent down under the wheel. Within a minute the engine revved into life. Diego stared at him in disbelief. 

“What? I dated a mechanic once. Well, he was a car thief.” 

“Sure” He didn’t have time to get into his brothers wacky past, “Okay so press the clutch, the one on the left.” Diego instructed, as he put the car into first gear, “Okay now, gently press the right pedal.” 

The van began to rev and Klaus giggled in excitement. 

“Okay, slowly lift your foot off the clutch…” He said, as he took the hand break off. He was just thankful that there were no cars in front of them. The car began to move and Klaus clutched the wheel with white knuckles. 

“Okay, you’ve got this bro.” Diego said as Klaus slowly turned them out onto the, thankfully quiet, main road. “They went left, if we go fast enough we should catch them.” He said and Klaus grinned. 

“Buckle up Buttercup!” He yelled, flicking on the ice cream vans music as if it were a siren as he pushed down violently on the accelerator. The van sped off down the road, Diego holding on for dear life, Klaus screaming somewhere between terror and glee. Klaus could see Ben perched on the dashboard, his face beaming as if he were on a rollercoaster. 

“Faster! Faster!” Ben chanted and Klaus obliged. 

It hadn’t really occurred to any of them what they were going to do when they caught them, although Diego wasn’t sure they would even survive that long with Klaus at the wheel. He did, however make a small mental note to never complain about having to drive his brother around ever again. Klaus was taking to driving as he had taken to drugs; quickly, dangerously and with no clear sign of stopping.


End file.
